1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to an article carrier and more specifically to a sling for a gun.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Since long guns (rifles, shotguns, etc.) are physically large and relatively heavy, gun slings have commonly been used. Gun slings especially help hunters or soldiers who may be outdoors carrying a gun for long periods of time and allows these people to move freely while accomplishing other tasks.
Many designs for gun slings are known. Designs for back packs or outdoor equipment carriers also pertain to gun sling designs. U.S. Pat. No. 202,663 to Palmer is an early, relatively complicated design for a back pack to carry military hardware. This design, being physically cumbersome and extremely detailed, makes it expensive, impractical and unappealing for the average hunter. U.S. Pat. No. 2,715,989 to Sjodin et al is a shoulder harness for carrying a gun. This patent applies a basic back pack design to a gun carrier. Again this is a relatively complicated structure of straps and since the gun is anchored securely across a person's back, it is time consuming to remove the gun, posing a problem for hunters. U.S. Pat. No. 4,311,263 to Bianchi is a gun sling with a thumb support. This relatively simple design allows a gun to be carrier over one shoulder and easy access to the gun results. However, this design has the problem that the gun occupies one arm of the person using the carrier. Also, the weight of the gun is unevenly distributed across the body, which may cause fatigue. A life threatening gun discharge is more probable in this carrier design than in the back pack design.